


Presents & Priorities

by OtterlyNonsensical



Series: Priorities [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyNonsensical/pseuds/OtterlyNonsensical
Summary: Yoosung and Saeyoung have a surprise planned out for MinJi after a long day of work.  Dinner and dancing and presents and priorities!





	1. Chapter 1

MinJi felt like she had been in the office forever.  

 

She had gone in early for a meeting with the executives for C&R’s new line of gourmet cat food and cat wine pairings and had done used most of her energy not to roll her eyes at some of the suggestions thrown around the room.  Some of the executives couldn’t understand why cats couldn’t have real wine in the first place. Maybe for the next meeting she would have Yoosung put together a presentation to clear things up. 

 

The clock seemed stuck in place as she filed the last few documents for the project before pulling out her phone.  No one seemed to be in the chatrooms to take her mind off the clock. She tapped her fingers on the desk matching the seconds ticking by if for no other reason than to prove time was moving after all.

 

Tap

 

Tap

 

Tap

 

Knock

 

Knock

 

A quiet knock at the door, almost blending with her tapping, alerted her to the courier standing near her desk.  She must have really zoned out not to have notice them walking up to her desk at all.

 

The courier handed her a small box addressed to her and held out a clipboard for her to sign.  She quickly signed before thanking the man. She hadn’t been expecting anything personal, and it would be addressed to C&R is it were anything to do with the cat project.  She waited for the courier to leave before turning to her phone again and opening a text to Yoosung and Saeyoung.

 

_ MinJi:  Do you boys know anything about the package I just got or should I be worried? _

 

_ Saeyoung:  God 707 has seen your boredom and granted you a distraction!  <3 _

 

_ Saeyoung:  Your puppy helped too!  Be in awe of our thoughtfulness. _

 

_ MinJi:  LOL. I see.  Can I open it now my benevolent heroes? _

 

_ Saeyoung:  Puppies can text, but he says WOOF, which means yes. _

 

MinJi chuckled as she cut the tape holding the box closed.  Once she removed the lid she caught sight of a card on top of a smaller box.  She opened the envelope for the card first and discovered it was more of a booklet with a folded slip of paper in it.  Setting the booklet aside, she read the note written in Yoosung’s messy handwriting.

 

_ We know you have had a long day at work, so we wanted to do something special for you.  We hope you will join us for dinner tonight.  _

_ Don't look at the book until you are alone though! _

_ -Love from both of us _

 

Blushing slightly as she looked around.  Jaehee was in Jumin’s office going over his schedule for the next week, so she would probably be there for a while.  MinJi slid the book below her desk before cracking it open. She gasped and blushed harder at the sight before her. The first page showed Yoosung in his collar on his knees while Saeyoung pulled down his unbuttoned jeans.

 

Biting her lip, she looked around again before turning to the next page.  She was greeted by a picture of Yoosung naked and all fours with his ass in the air.  The next page showed Saeyoung with his fingers deep in Yoosung to stretch him out. MinJi squeezed her thighs together and continued on to the next picture of Saeyoung sliding a yellow plug with a star shaped base into Yoosung.  The last page showed Yoosung biting his lip as Saeyoung re-dressed him in his jeans and a button up shirt, leaving the collar on. 

 

She jolted upright and slid the booklet under some papers on her desk when she heard the door to Jumin’s office open and Jaehee returning to her desk.

 

“Are you okay MinJi?  You are looking a little flushed.”

 

Placing her cold hands over her burning cheeks she nodded.  “Maybe I am a little warm. I am going to step outside for some fresh air then i will be right back.”

 

Jaehee nodded in agreement before turning back to her work.  MinJi slid the booklet and the remaining unopened box into bag, grabbed her phone, and slipped into the elevator, pressing the button for the rooftop garden.  As soon as the elevator doors opened, she scrutinized the garden before finding a secluded bench in the corner surrounded by bushes. She slipped the box out of her pocket as she sat down and immediately opened it.  Inside the box was a smaller folded paper, this time with a single sentence of Saeyoung’s boxy handwriting.

 

Check your phone.

 

She unlocked her phone and noticed there was a new app on the main screen with a grey star icon.  She tapped the icon, but nothing seemed to happen other than the star turning yellow. Just as she was opening her previous text conversation, she got a new message in that very conversation.

 

_ Saeyoung:  Puppy Yoosung says you have finished opening your gift. _

 

_ MinJi:  Yeah, the app didn't open though _

 

_ Saeyoung:  It would be a problem if it opened since it isn’t and app _

 

_ MinJi:  Okay, so what does it do then? _

 

_ Saeyoung:  It's a secret until we come pick you up for dinner!  You wouldn’t want to ruin our surprise for you would you? _

 

_ Saeyoung:  We are leaving to pick you up now.  Please hold your finger on the star until it turns back grey, and I will tell you about it in just a little while! _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

MinJi waited impatiently by the front door for her boys to arrive.  She kept looking, but had yet to spot any of Saeyoung’s babies approaching.  

 

Jaehee’s heels clicked on the sidewalk as she joined her friend and coworker.  “Isn’t Saeyoung picking you up today? I can give you a ride home if you need it.”

 

Pushing her impatience aside, MinJi smiled fondly at her friend.  “No, Saeyoung and Yoosung are both picking me up today and we are going out for dinner.  They are probably just running late.”

 

“Okay, enjoy your dinner then.  Tell them both I said hello when they get here.”  Jaehee continued on to the parking garage, glad to be heading home.  She had been working on a coffee project for C&R and had been completely entranced once she dove into the research.  She had new coffee equipment to try out once she got home that she had been excitedly talking about all day.

 

As Jaehee vanished into the parking garage, a familiar white sports car rounded the corner and abruptly stopped before her.  Yoosung and Saeyoung both got out to greet her, ignoring the honking as other drivers had to go around them. MinJi ignored them too when she saw how stunning her boyfriends looked.

 

Saeyoung was wearing a short, midnight blue, halter-top dress that flared at the waist and accentuated his curves and strappy black heels to show off his legs.  His hair was his usual mess, but pulled slightly away from his face with a sparkling clip. He looked so beautiful!

 

Yoosung was a little stiff and fidgeting, but looked equally handsome, especially the way he was flushed and biting his lip.  He was dressed in the same jeans and button up shirt she has seen in the picture earlier. MinJi joined him in his blush at the thought.

 

Saeyoung’s laugh brought her back to the present.  She somehow blushed even deeper before crawling into the back seat of the car.  Yoosung whined as she did so.

 

“MinJi, I was going to sit in the back seat.  It’s easier for me to climb in and out afterall.”

 

“Too late, I’m already here!”

 

Saeyoung was already back in the driver's seat while Yoosung was still standing there.  “Come on Yoosung, get in, get in, get in. You can sit in the back with her. Hurry up though!  I want to tell her about her surprise.”

 

Without another word, Yoosung climbed over the front seat and joined MinJi in the back seat.  As soon as the door was closed and the seatbelts buckled, he was weaving back into traffic.

 

“Soo, do I get to know about my surprise yet?!”  MinJi bounced excitedly in her seat. “I loved the booklet you guys made for my too by the way.  It certainly made the last few hours at work interesting.”

 

Gone was her blushing from earlier, and in its place was a mischievous grin.  “I had to admire it several times waiting for work to be over. I have to say, Jumin will not be pleased if he finds out how little work I did after getting my gift.”

 

Yoosung reached for her hand and lovingly placed a kiss on her palm, before tucking her hand in his.  He was still as red as ever, but she knew he didn’t mind her little bit of teasing.

 

“MinJiiiiiii, we worked very hard on your gift and you aren't even playing with all of it yet.  It would make at least one of us very happy if you touch the star again. Though I’m not sure happy is the right word.”

 

MinJi pulled out her phone with her free hand and tapped the little grey star on her screen.  Immediately Yoosung jumped in his seat and gasped. Saeyoung just laughed again.

 

“Um, are you okay Yoosung?”  MinJi asked with concern.

 

In a sing-song voice, Saeyoung repeated the question.  “Yeah Yoosung, are you okay?”

 

Yoosung groaned and dropped his head back onto the headrest, exposing the collar that still graced his slender neck.

 

“Minji, you really haven’t figured it out yet?!  I thought you would know for sure. The star button is for the star plug for our cutie Yoosung!  Isn’t this the best present!”

 

Minji bit her lip and smiled at Yoosung as she tapped the now pale yellow star on her phone again.  As she tapped it, it became a brighter yellow and Yoosung gasped again as he released her hand to readjust his growing length to fit more comfortably in his jeans.

 

She didn’t move her hand far when he released it, instead batting away his own hands.  MinJi traced her fingers lightly over his jean clad hardness, before dipping her fingers down his waistband to toy with the head of his cock.

 

Yoosung bucked up at her hand, but as soon as he did she withdrew her fingers and promptly holding down the button to turn off his plug.  “Bad puppy.” She tucked her phone away in her bag. “I didn’t give you permission to do that did I? You couldn’t even let me enjoy my present.”

 

Saeyoung was glancing heatedly back at them through the rearview mirror when he could and smiled happily when MinJi caught his eye.

 

“Now since puppys can’t talk to apologize, you are going to let me do what I want with you, but you aren’t allowed to touch me or move.  Do you understand?” Yoosung nodded with a sad whimper.

 

MinJi unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into Yoosungs lap, hiking her skirt up to her waist, her legs straddling his hips.  “If you want to stop at anytime just say so, okay? This is just a game and I love you and want you to be happy more than anything.”  Yoosung smiled softly and nodded again.

 

She began ever so slowly grinding against him.  Occasionally there would be a bump from the road that would cause more pressure, but only just enough to tease both of them.  MinJi’s breaths became heavier and her panties became wetter as she rubbed her pussy against him more urgently.

 

“You are being such a good boy following my orders, but this is still a punishment so I don't want you come yet.”  MinJi crawled back to her seat and removed her panties, tucking them into her bag as she pulled her phone back out.  She tapped the star once then placed it in her seat as she turned back to Yoosung.

 

Yoosung had his hands balled into fists at his side and was breathing heavily and MinJi opened the button and unzipped his jeans with no ceremony.  She slipped her hand inside to free him from his underwear. Once he was bared to her, she climbed back on his lap with cock nestled between her slick lips.  She continued her previous efforts of grinding against him, but this time he couldn't keep quiet as groans and pants spilled from his lips.

 

Ignoring his wimpers she ground harder and harder against him, her wetness coating him as she used him for her own pleasure.  Soon she was close to coming, and Yoosung was valiantly fighting to control his and obey her orders.

 

“I’m so close puppy, you can touch me now, but you still aren’t allowed to come.”

 

With a puppy like whimper he freed his hands from his tight fists and wrapped them around her.  Fingers sinking into the flesh of her ass and squeezing. MinJi groaned and leaned in to bite his neck.  “I want you to hump me puppy. Make me come.”

 

He needed no further permission as he thrust up, sliding between her lips with almost no friction.  He thrust at a frantic pace, pulling her hips down to meet him with a soft slapping of skin. He was almost at the point where he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, but continued to grind into her soft pussy.  Just when he thought he wasn’t going to make it after all, MinJi came with a scream as she slowed before curling into his chest with a sigh.

 

After a few minutes, MinJi huffed as the cock still between her legs continued to twitch against her.  With a deep kiss for Yoosung at his whimper, she crawled off his lap. Turning off his plug, she kissed him again and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  “You were such a perfect boy to give me exactly what I wanted.” With gentle hands she tucked him back into his underwear still rock hard and held him safely away from the zipper as he was confined to the tightness of his jeans once more.

 

Once she was back in her seat she made eye contact with Saeyoung again.  His pupils were blown wide and he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.  “That was really hot MinJi. Our puppy was such a good boy for you.” He said with a velvet voice when she caught his eye.

 

At the words, Yoosung whimpered again.  MinJi unbuckled him and patted her lap. Soon he was curled in the seat with his head in her lap as she carded her fingers through his silky hair.  He nuzzled up into her hand before settling more comfortably in her lap. “Rest now my darling puppy, we need you to be decent to at least walk into the restaurant.  I Promise I will let you come next time my sweet boy. Just rest and calm down for now.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

The car came to a stop  in front of a restaurant that was definitely nicer than MinJi was expecting, especially since Saeyoung had picked.  She was half expecting they would end up in the local street market for his favorite junk foods, not that MinJi would have minded, but for this  she felt a little underdressed.

 

The sun had already set leaving the twinkling lights of the restaurant as their only light as they left Saeyoung’s baby to the valet.  With only a slight hesitation to hand over his keys, Saeyoung looped one arm through MinJi’s and one through Yoosung’s and led them to the hostess with a bounce in his step and a mischievous grin.  

 

The hostess welcomed the trio brightly asking if they had reservations.  With a wink to MinJi, Saeyoung responded brightly. “Of course! Mr. Han’s assistant called earlier to make the reservation for us to use his private dining balcony.”

 

The hostess looked briefly confused before her smile was back in place.  “Let me just confirm that everything is ready, and we will seat you right away.”  The woman hurried away, clearly not quite believing them about the reservation, and returned moments later to show them to Jumin’s private balcony.

 

“This way please, everything is ready for you.  Thank you for your patience!”

 

MinJi and Yoosung looked at each other with wide eyes as Saeyoung led them to follow the woman.  Once they were seated, MinJi quirked her eyebrow at him, demanding answers with the single gesture.

 

“Jumin didn’t really say we could use this dining area did he?”

 

“Well, not exactly, but he wasn’t using it, and he didn’t say we couldn’t use it!”  Saeyoung defended.

 

“Uh huh, I’m sure he didn’t.  So how exactly do we have reservations?”

 

“God Seven decreed that we shall dine at this establishment, and the mortals obeyed.”

 

Giggling, she countered, with a peck on his cheek. “That’s still not an answer, but thank you for being so benevolent to your loyal worshipers.”

 

Yoosung was chuckling at their exchange.  He was still following her previous rule perfectly and hadn’t said a word, and leaned in for a nuzzle when MinJi placed a soft kiss on his cheek as well.

 

“So how exactly did you convince Jaehee to make the reservations then, God Seven?”

 

“I hacked into his email and asked her to.  She was very obliging.” He finally answered with a smug smile on his lips.

 

There was motion at the arched entrance to the balcony as their waiter stepped through.  He politely took their drink orders and only looked slightly surprised when Saeyoung asked for their finest vintage of PhD Pepper.  

 

Turning to Yoosung, she straightened his shirt to reveal the edge of his leather collar.  The edges of her lips curled up in satisfaction at the sight. She opened the menu and handed it to him.  “You have been such a good boy. You are the best puppy in the universe!” His cheeks turned red at her praise.

 

“Point to what you want so we can tell the waiter what you want.  My puppy can have anything he wants for dinner as long as he follows the rules.”  Knowing she wasn’t just talking about the food, his teeth caught on his bottom lip as he nodded in understanding.

 

Very intently, Yoosung pointed to a grilled chicken dish in a wine sauce.  “Very good puppy, that sounds delicious. Maybe you can share a bite with me?”  Yoosung eagerly nodded in response.

 

The waiter returned with their drinks and waited patiently for Saeyoung to finally pick something while MinJi gave him Yoosung and her orders.  Saeyoung, who had already picked what he wanted and was just being difficult, smiled sweetly at the waiter as he returned the menu along with his order.

 

Alone once again, MinJi took out her phone and tapped the star on to the lowest setting.  Yoosung instantly let out a whine, but otherwise stayed still. “If it gets too much, tell me.  You can come whenever you want, okay puppy? We should have enough time before the food is ready.”  Yoosung nodded again.

 

MinJi was glad for their nearly complete privacy, and she was certainly going to take advantage of it.  She stood up from her chair and grabbed Saeyoung’s to pull him out of his as well. Leaning against the wall and out of direct view of the door, she pulled him in for a kiss.  The soft brush of her lips, sliding on Saeyong’s lip gloss, quickly deepened to a more frantic kiss. Tongues thrusting and rubbing, MinJi moaned into Saeyoung as he pushed his hips into hers, his hardness already evident.  She nibbled on his lip, tasting his strawberry lip gloss, before breaking slightly for air. 

 

“You don’t have to just watch puppy, do you want to join us?” 

 

Yoosung stood up slowly and palmed his cock gently through his jeans.  He walked up behind Saeyoung and slipped his arms around him, playing with the edge of his halter top shyly, fingers drawing light patterns over his chest.  Saeyoung groaned at the sensation and leaned back slightly into Yoosung. Yoosung took the invitation and nuzzled into his neck, kissing and biting a trail to the ties holding his dress up.  He took the cord between his teeth and pulled, the front of Saeyoung’s dress instantly loosening.

 

Yoosung slipped his hands inside the loosened dress, scraping his nail against Saeyoung’s pebbled nipples.  Saeyoung bit his lip to keep his cry in, but MinJi was there, pressing her lips back to his, muffling his moans as Yoosung continued his ministrations.

 

“You have also been so patient, my beautiful Saeyoung.  Tell me what you need.” 

 

Without answering, he rummaged around in the side of his skirt then lifted lifted it to reveal his lacy panties.  He pushed his ass back into Yoosung and handed MinJi a small packet of lube.

 

“Do you need puppy to fuck you sweetheart?”

 

He slid his panties down to his knees, not wanting to break contact with either of his lovers. Arching his back, he presented himself to Yoosung, who immediately took the packet of lube and tore it open with his teeth.  He reached for Saeyoung’s hole, and even he was surprised that there was already a plug stretching him wide. He gently worked the plug out and drizzled more lube on Saeyoung and then himself and pushed in in a solid thrust.

 

Saeyoung placed his hand firmly over his mouth to keep himself quiet, and Yoosung bit into his shoulder to do the same as he angled Saeyoung’s hips even more and slams into him faster and harder.

 

MinJi made sure Saeyoung was using the wall in front of him for support, before sinking to her knees and licking at the beads almost dripping from him.  He keened higher at the dual sensation. She swallowed him down, relaxing her throat as he hit the back of her mouth. Saeyoung couldn’t control himself anymore and thrust forward into her mouth and then back meeting Yoosung’s thrusts.  One hand reached down and tangled in her hair, holding her head stationary as he continued to fuck her mouth at the rhythm Yoosung has set. 

 

They were both so wound up, it was no surprise they were so close already.  They didn’t have time to drag it out here anyway. With a partially muffled scream, Saeyoung thrust roughly against the back of her throat as he came hard in her mouth.  She swallowed him down eagerly as his movements stilled. Yoosung continued to pound hard into his ass, balls slapping against him, hips snapping back and forth with abandon.  

 

MinJi stood up and let Saeyoung rest his head against her shoulder and leaned in to kiss Yoosung with the taste of come still lingering in her mouth.  Yoosung whimpered and greedily searched her mouth for all traces of it. With a few more thrusts, he too was coming as his thrusts slowed and it became more of a desperate grind against his ass.  Panting heavily, he pulled out, and before Saeyoung could stand up, slipped the plug back into his stretched hole.

 

Kissing both of them deeply once more, she helped them both right their clothes and return to their seats.  Yoosung began squirming in his seat ever so slightly.

 

“Do you want me to turn off your plug puppy?”

 

He blushed deeply and shook his head no.  

 

Saeyoung was still recovering and hadn’t regaind his snark to tease Yoosung about being insatiable.  He smiled sweetly at the two and reached out to hold MinJi’s hand under the table. “I really love you both.”

 

“We love you too.  Thank you both for planning such a fun present for me!”

 

The waiter loudly cleared his throat before walking through the door.  His face was bright red. Without a word he refreshed their drinks and served their dishes.  As his back retreated through the door, Seayoung could help but laugh.

 

“I seem to have worked up an appetite!”  Saeyoung dug into his food with gusto.

 

Yoosung and MinJi ate theirs more politely, and they all shared bites with the others, licking sauce off fingers whenever they could.  Saeyoung finished first and his hand disappeared beneath the table again. MinJi was surprised when she felt his fingers on the inside of her thigh.

 

“We didn’t take care of you earlier,”  he offered as an explanation. MinJi spread her legs wider allowing him access to play while she finished her meal.  His fingers teased her higher and higher, delicate touches bringing her arousal back in full force. She put her fork down as she arched her hips slightly into his fingers. 

 

Yoosung took over feeding her, his fingers dipping into her food before bringing it to her lips.  She dutifully chewed and swallowed before taking his fingers into her mouth and licking them clean as Saeyoung continued to toy with her.  She barely even noticed Yoosung take her phone and tap the star until it was brightly shining, groaning in response.

 

Saeyoung’s fingers danced in light circles, brushing at her clit teasingly.  MinJi grabbed his wrist and pushed it lower, his fingers sinking deep in her pussy.  Saeyoung gave in to her demands and curled his fingers, hitting her just right. She ground her hips harder against his palm and whined loudly as his hand pulled away as he looked over his shoulder and sank under the table.

 

Unzipping his jeans, Yoosung freed his cock and stroked it slowly as he pulled MinJi closer into a sloppy, needy kiss.  Distracted by the kiss, MinJi was surprised when she felt hands on her thighs again, pulling her to the edge of the chair.  The fingers were once again curling in her as a firm tongue traced her lips and circled her clit before latching on and sucking.  She moaned into Yoosung’s mouth and buried her hands into Saeyoung’s messy hair, pulling him closer.

Yoosung was almost oblivious to the actions going on under the table, but kept one hand tightly in MinJi’s hair as he thrust faster up into his hand and ground down onto the base of the plug. Rolling his hips faster and faster, tongue licking into MinJi’s mouth, pants and moans melting together, he came over his hand and shirt.

 

MinJi wasn’t far behind.  She ground her hips into Saeyoung as he thrust his fingers faster and deeper.  He gave one last hard suck to her clit and she was tumbling over the edge.

 

Wiping his hands off on the cloth napkin, Yoosung cleaned himself off as best he could.  As soon as MinJi noticed her phone lit up before her, she turned off his plug, giving him some peace.

 

Saeyoung poked his head out the door looking around for their waiter, who had made himself scarce.  Once he spotted him, he waved him down. “Mr. Han is expecting the bill for this if you could send it his way.  We will be on our way shortly, please have my baby pulled around.” He winked at him before darting back through the door.

 

MinJi was fussing with their clothes when he returned.  Saeyoung pulled a few bills from his purse and left a very generous tip for their poor waiter.  He ushered his lovers back to their car and got the settled into the back seat. They were both nearly asleep by the time he got into the car and Yoosung was asleep as soon as MinJi removed his collar and pulled him over to rest on her lap.

 

“Mmm,”  MinJi mumbled sleepily, “I love you my sweet Saeyoung.  I’m so glad I get to have both of you. I think I’m a little spoiled.”

 

Saeyoung met her eyes in the rearview mirror briefly.  “I’m pretty sure we are all spoiled at this point. I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! At some point, when I have some free time, it is time for Saeyoung's surprise! I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will update the tags as I add more.
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you are interested!](https://otterly-nonsensical.tumblr.com)


End file.
